Paradigm
by lizfanfiction
Summary: House recaps his life in this story that takes place in the future. He relives all of his old values, assumtions, and memories. Prequel to Serendipity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Abigail and Audrey ran through their garden aimlessly, as they did many days after pre-school. They loved to run in the grass and feel the warm Princeton air on their cheeks. They enjoyed sitting in their porch swing and playing in their flowers. But what they enjoyed the most was listening to their father talk to them. Their father, Greg, wasn't exactly qualified for Father of the Year, but he most certainly did love them. He was rude, sarcastic, and very head-strong. His comments to others only made his daughters laugh. Many say they had developed his knack for sarcasm. This only upset their mother, though she was beginning to feel amused by the situation._

_One day after pre-school, as Audrey and Abigail wandered through their gated garden, they saw their father limping home from work... alone. He was always alone after work because let's just say Mommy liked to work late and Daddy... well Daddy didn't like to work. So, Audrey chased her father into the house, followed by her younger twin Abigail. As Greg sat down on the couch for a break, his two daughters plopped down next to him, not to his surprise. Still, he needed to relax._

_"Tell us a story, Daddy!"_

_"Yes Daddy! A STORY!" shouted Abby._

_Greg only sighed. "I'm not good at stories. You know that. Your mom's the good one."_

_Accross the room, an older girl around the age of 10 giggled. "Hey Dad," she said, "Why don't you tell them about that one time you got arrested." She laughed again._

_Greg glared at her as his youngest daughters started acting shocked and asked questions like there was no tomorrow._

_"I KNOW DADDY!" said Auddy (that's Audrey's nickname if you couldn't catch that). "Tell us how come," she stuttered, "Tells us hows come Alyss", more stuttering. She'd always had troubles prounouncing her half-sister's name, "Alyss.."_

_"Alysa," said Greg._

_"Yeah," said Auddy, "Tells us how comes she gots a differnent mommy. How comes she gots to go every other week." Auddy stared up at her father with curiousity and eagerness. Greg only glared down at her as Alysa laughed from across the room as she continued to read her book._

_"YEAH DADDY!" shouted Abby at his other side._

_"Well..." said Greg as the girls' eyes brightened, "if it'll calm you down..." The girls got excited. Looks like this was having an alternate effect on them. "But in order to tell you THAT story, I have to start somewhere else."_

_"Start where?" asked Auddy._

_Greg sighed._ "Once upon a time, there was a man named Gregory House..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once upon a time there was a man named Gregory House... He grew up in a lovely little family.

_"Haha... that's funny, Dad..." Alysa grinned as her father glared at her._

Fine... Once upon a time there was a man named Gregory House. He grew up in a family that wasn't the best, but no one's perfect, right? He loved his mother and his father... well, that's a different story...

_"Is zat how comes we never getta see grampa and we almost never getta see gramma, Daddy?" asked Abby. House glared at her and continued his story._

Greg grew up traveling the world because his father worked for the military. He'd seen it all, Japan, Egypt, you name it. His mom stayed home while Greg went to school. It's was an adventerous life... and Greg didn't like it one bit. His father was mean and rude and never appreciated Greg as much as his mother did, so when Greg grew up, he decided to do the one thing his dad didn't want him to do. Greg became a doctor. After that, his dad was devestated that his son hadn't joined the military, but what did he care? From then on, Greg worked his a--"

_"DAD!" Alysa yelled before he could finish his sentence. House raised his eyebrows and tried to cover up his "mistake."_

Greg worked his... behind? off in med school. He got a great job at a hospital. And now he gets to watch after three little ducklings and he has a boss whose a pain in the...

_"'Dad..." Alysa smiled._

A boss who... watches after Greg's every step? And from then on, everyone just called Greg by his last name. After all, he's House.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now, the actual story begins about 15 years ago. House was...

_"Wait Daddy..." said Abby, "Are you House?"_

_"My God!" said Alysa, "The little one has finally linked a name to a person." House almost laughed. Alomst. Seeing this, Auddy began to laugh._

House was working in the hospital one day when his boss forced him into something he both loved and hated. At the time, House was a great fan of paint ball. He'd play it day and night with his best friend Wilson...

_"Zat Uncle Jimmy, Daddy?" asked Abby._

_"Be quiet or I won't finish the story!" House threatened as he nodded. Alysa laughed._

Anyways, House loved to play paint ball. Well, House's boss Dr. Cuddy believed House wasn't as "involved" in the hospital's activites as he should be and practically forced him into their upcoming tournament in hopes he might actually care about someone or something. Big mistake.

"I'm not going to that dmn tournament!" screamed House.

"Why?" asked Cuddy who still hadn't adjusted to House's attitued, "You like paint ball and you really do need to be more involved you know."

"No."

"You're going. It's final."

House shot up and walked to his office. How bad could it be? It was paint ball! Well, what was the best day of his life would later cause trouble for everyone.

-----

"I'm here. You happy?" said House grumpily as he walked around the field.

"Thank you," said Cuddy smiling (she still didn't get it, did she?).

"So..." said House, "Who we playing?"

Cuddy smiled. "PPTH Annual Paint Ball Tournament. Doctors vs. Lawyers."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Super... lawyers..." quipped House.

"What's wrong with lawyers?" asked Cuddy.

"Oh please," said House, "They just want the glory of a high power, high paying job, but they don't work as long as we do; they didn't even go to college as long as we did. No wonder everyone hates them."

"Oh jeez, House," Cuddy said taking her initial position. House trotted off to find a good area.

-----

House stealthily snuck between barriers, gun in hand. He'd shot practically every lawyer on their team... twice. He was the master, of course. No one was better than him.

_Alysa laughed, "Go on..." she said putting on a forced, but still serious face. House stared at her._

So there was Hosue. Shooting practically everyone, even Cuddy once in a while, when for the first time, and the only time...

PING! PING! PING!

House turned around to see a padded up brunette whom he hadn't seen all day... or ever in his life. A lawyer maybe? House started shooting her uncontrolably. He chased her through the maze. She ran from him, giggling all the way. She occasionally would turn around to shoot, but she would miss of course. Her aim wasn't nearly as good as House's. They were still chasing each other when a siren went off and Cuddy walked up to House. The brunette still smiled at him.

"So House," asked Cuddy, "as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Horrible," quipped House sarcastically, "Some dumb lawyer kept chasing me."

"Well... I do believe that's how you play the game."

"No... you're supposed to shoot while hiding. She WANTED me to see her. It's obvious she digs me." House smiled and strutted off to a canopy where hot dogs and hamburgers were now cooking.

"House!" shouted Cuddy as he continued to walk off, "You know, not EVERYONE digs you, right?"

House smiled and continued to strut to the barbeque. Was Cuddy on to him?

------

"You shot me," said House oh so bluntly.

"Yeah..." said the brunette, "I'm new to the game and all, but I kinda thought that's how you played it. Sorry if I'm mistaken."

House smiled. "I'm undefeated, you know?"

"Beginners luck, that's all." She smiled.

"Name's Greg."

"Stacey." She couldn't stop smiling.

"I take it you're one of those evil lawyers."

"We aren't evil!"

"Then why does everyone hate laywers?" asked House. Stacey was speechless, but she smiled.

"Everyone just LOVES doctors though, don't they?" she stated.

"Of course, we're brilliant," House bragged.

"Well, I can't argue with you."

"Then don't." Again, Stacey smiled.

"These hot dogs are disgusting..." she noted.

"No kidding," said House, "Wanna go grab some dinner? I know a place with some good burgers."

Stacey smiled and followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Red/Green writing means that House isn't saying the story aloud to his children, but he is remembering it.

Chapter 5

As House and Stacey walked into the bar, they heard techno music playing, but the song was almost over. As a new song came on (a dance song), Stacey's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened and she punched House in the arm.

"Are you kidding me?!" she yelled.

"What?" said House now smiling, "They have good burgers here."

"Oh yeah, I'm SURE that's why you come here all the time..."

"Wait... how'd you know I came here all the time?" said House sarcastically. Stacey glared. "Ohh... you're not Bubbles that sexy brunette are you?" he quipped.

Stacey glared some more before finally saying in a very stern voice, "Buy me a burger and then I'm leaving."

House couldn't help but smile, even though his date was very displeased. He thought it was funny nonetheless.

"This better be the best dmn burger in Jersey," she said.

So, as House and Stacey walked to the nearest bar, they joked around and discussed their jobs. House couldn't help but mention how much he hated lawyers.

"I still don't get why you hate lawyers so much!" she said, smiling at him.

"Oh come on..." House wasn't exactly sure if this was the kind of thing he should mention. I mean, do you really tell a girl that you hate her way of life, her job, on the first date?

"Tell me," she said, "I'm curious."

As they sat down, House decided to tell her. Honesty was his best route; he couldn't hide it forever. "Lawyers... Lawyers..."

Stacey smiled at him and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'continue..."

House saw this and tried to word it as nicely as he could, for once in his life. Wait, why did he care so much about what she thought of him? "Lawyers... work hard in Law School... they just... they don't work as hard as doctors do. Still, they get paid nearly the same amount. They don't have to work as hard or long. They get power, control, a governement job. In my opinion," should he REALLY continue? Too late, "... they're just people who seek power and control and money, and yet they're unwilling to do the hard work they should to back it all up."

Stacey almost frowned, but she held her compusure and stared at him. What could she say? I mean, she knew lots of people didn't like lawyers, but that was harsh. And for a first date. What kind of guy WAS he?

Their meals came, and they ate in silence. As they stood to leave, House slipped his card into her purse. He knew he'd made a mistake, but he really wanted to see her again. Wait... did House just admit to a mistake? What kind of girl WAS she?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"But... Daddy..." House looked down at Abby. "I don't get it, cuz Alysss, Allysss..." She began to stutter at the name again._

_"Alysa!" shouted House's eldest daughter, who had now put down her book._

_"I need to start in one place to end in another," said House, "And let's just say my life's complicated. Don't worry though; chicks dig that." He winked and moved on._

A few days later, House was in his office interviewing students for his fellowship. Boy, did he love being the boss or what?

"So... Dr..."

"Riley."

House raised his eyebrows, "Dr. Riley, a Harvard graduate... nice." He smiled sarcastically as his phone started ringing. House saw the caller ID and shoed Dr. Riley from the room.

"House," he answered bluntly.

"Hi... Greg?" asked the person on the other line, "It's Stacey, I..."

"Hi Stacey," House gulped. What was she going to say?

"I wanted to apologize for the late call. I was wondering if maybe we could do dinner tonight."

"Sounds great. Meet you in the clinic at 7."

"Okay, sounds great, Greg, thanks! And I'm sorry again about the... whole..."

"It's fine," said House. Why was she apologizing again? "See you later, got an interview."

"Okay bye!" House hung up the phone without responding.

"So..." continued House as Dr. Riley walked back into the room.

"Cardiology? Boreing..." House wanted to see how his future fellow would handle this question. His attitude even.

"Not as much as Nephrology," Dr. Riley quipped aware of Dr. House's credentials in Infectious Disease and Nephrology... not to mention his... social reputation.

House smiled. "You can have the job. Start tomorrow. Be here at 8, no later. Go see Dr. Cuddy in her office."

"Thank you so much for the opportunity, Dr. House," said Riley reaching out to shake hands. House ignored this and started bouncing a rather familiar red tennis ball at his glass wall. Riley just left, excited, to go see the Dean of Medicine.

"One down, two to go," said House to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_By now, Auddy and Abby had learned that their father was beginning to get impacient with the story. Alysa realized he was obviously remembering some things he liked, and some things that hurt, so they all tried their best not to interrupt their father as he continued his story... unless they really had to that is..._

Everybody's stupid. That's it, plain and simple. You can spend 5, 8 years even, in medical school, and you're still a moron. House had troubles picking his last two fellows, and he didn't even pick them that day. All of the interviewees sucked. Maybe being a boss wasn't so great... nah... it'd be great... if people were smart...

Later that night, as 6:50 approached, House actually remembered that he was supposed to be somewhere! He grabbed his jacket and strutted down towards the clinic to meet Stacey. As he arrived, he saw the beautiful brunette standing there, pleased to see him. She was smiling, surprisingly. Who was ever happy to see HIM? He walked over to her and offered his arm to her.

"Shall we go, Milady?" he joked.

Stacey giggled, and took his arm, realizing it was all a joke. They walked to House's car and drove off to a pizzaria called Antonio's Pizza.

"Wow," said Stacey, "One step up from a strip club!"

House smiled, "Were those not the best burgers in Jersey?"

"I've had better at McDonald's," she quipped.

"Eww... that's disgusting... " House smiled, "Oh... I get it."

Stacey tried to act proud of herself, but she knew he was only putting on a show. It was a bad one at that. Then why did she enjoy it so much?

They finished their mushroom and pepperoni pizza, as House paid the bill of $20. Yes, a sad bill, but it's a step up from strip club burgers, even Stacey admitted it.

_"Ahem..." interrupted Alysa, "I thought you and... Stacey... met at a bar?" she smiled mischieveously and House glared down at his two twin girls. They were staring back up at him. Crap._

_"Whatsa strip bar, Daddy?" asked the oh-so inquisitive Auddy. __'Dmn__ it' House thought. He'd be found out._

_Alysa and House laughed._

_"It's... um..." House didn't know what to do._

_"It's where people cut paper into strips...?" Alysa tried... I mean... they were only 5. how would they know she was lying?_

_"Why would you take Stacey to a strip bar, Daddy?" asked Auddy._

_"She asked me the same thing, Kiddo."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

House and Stacey spent practically all of their time together now. They ate lunch in the cafeteria together everyday, except when House decided to actually be nice and take her somewhere nicer. They always had dinners together. Whenever either got a break, they would spend it in the other's office. For the first time in his life, House wasn't running away to Wilson, he was running away to Stacey.

"Move in with me," he said sharply, quickly, and matter-of-factly as he stood in Stacey's office. She was organizing her desk, but she began to laugh when House said these words.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" she said, "You can't be serious... we've only been together for what? One week?"

"So."

"Greg," she looked up to reject the offer as lightly as she could, but only saw those icy blue eyes near her, those eyes that she couldn't bare to look away from. Sure, it had only been two weeks, but no one had ever made her feel this way. Forgetting her original plan of rejecting, she said, "You jerk," without even thinking.

"Why Stacey," said House, "That's just rude."

Stacey laughed and agreed to move in with him.

"So..." said House, "You like golf?" Stacey smiled.

It was odd how little they knew about each other, and yet how connected they already felt. House had never acted so irrationally when it came to women, but something about her was different. Something... but what was it?

"Dr. House?" House turned around to see Dr. Riley standing Stacey's doorway.

"We need a new hiding spot," he said turning to Stacey, "How 'bout the broom closet?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Riley didn't know yet what to think of this comment. "Um... Dr. House, someone's in your office waiting to see you." House sighed and walked Riley back to their diagnostic chamber. Hurrah, more fellows.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

House looked down at the newest interviewee's resume. He really liked this girl (not in a way that he didn't like Stacey), but there was something she wasn't telling him. Oh well, House loved a good mystery.

"Hematolgy, huh?" said House, "What is it with you people and the circulatory system?"

"I'm... sorry..." said the young girl confused, "I'm not sure what you mean, Dr. House."

House looked up ignoring her question. "Whatever. You're hired."

The girl looked both surprised and overjoyed. She jumped up and offered her hand, but once again, House ignored it. She awkwardly and slowly brought it back to her side.

"You don't know how much this means to me!" she said acting giddy.

"Yeah... yeah... yeah..." said House, "I get it." He started playing with his tennis ball. Who'd he get next? An electrophysiologist?

-----

"You have GOT to be kidding me." House stared down at the lastest resume as his newest fellows worked their's (and his) clinic duty.

"Um... I'm sorry?"

"Ohhh... nothing. How's electrophysiology (said quite slowly for dramatic effect to make his new fellow look dumb) treating you?"

"I like it well enough. I feel it's a very import-"

"I didn't ask why you like it or why you chose it. I asked how it was treating you." House glared at the young man.

"It's rough. The hours are long, especially after med school. The transition was wierd, but I'm really starting to like it."

House continued to stare; this only made the young man more uncomfortable.

"Be here tomorrow morning at 8. Go see Dr. Cuddy in her office before you leave."

"Does... that mean I got the job?"

"No Einstein," House quipped. He started to bounce his tennis ball again as his third and final fellow left. What was it with them and the circulatory system? Ever hear of variety?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well, that's the last box!" Stacey smiled at her new apartment. Greg was a jerk, but she couldn't wait to live with him.

"Super. I gotta go to work."

"I thought you were taking the day off, though, it's already... 9..."

"I always go in at nine." House smiled and and walked out the door. Stacey smiled and sat down on her new couch (well, old, but it was new to her). She started reading a book; wow, this was the first day off she's had in... forever...

----------

House walked into his office to greet his newest fellows.

"Good morning, my ducklings!" he shouted sarcastically.

"Um, Dr. House?" questioned Dr. Mathiesen, his new hematologist. House stared at her. "It's 9:30."

"My god! You can read a clock? One less thing I have to teach you."

Dr. Riley laughed, "He always comes in at 9:30."

"Where's..." before he could finish his question, Dr. Hart, his new electrophysiologist walked in.

"Where've you been?" asked House.

"In the clinic, unlike you." House glared at him.

"Dr. Cuddy wanted me to give this to you." Hart handed over a file.

"So..." said House, "Differential?"

"Um," said Dr. Hart, "We haven't exactly heard the symptoms yet..."

"Are you serious?" House glanced at them all. "Cuddy gives you a file to give ME, and you haven't even looked at it?"

"Well, she said it was for you..."

Mathiesen and Riley watched House and Hart go at it.

"Hah, funny. My patient means your patient. So either you're dumb or you don't care."

Hart sat down next to Dr. Mathiesen and stared at House. House stared back and opened the file.

"Fine!" said House. "Patient, 8 years old, presents with fever and a rash. Rash is spreading. Says it started on her foot and is going up!"

The ducklings stared. House stared back before saying, "Differential...?"

"Allergy?" coming from Riley.

"Of..." House pushed him. Boy they were incompitent!

"Fever and rash. That's classic hayfever. Why didn't the kid's immunologist find it?"

"Because the kid isn't allergic to..." House glanced down at his file, "Weeds, hay, or pollen." He looked back up. His ducklings were confused. "Go get me a scratch test."

"But," said Mathiesen, "You just said he wasn't allergic."

"Oh tests," said House, "You'll come to realize they aren't ALWAYS 100 accurate, use your brains, not the tests." He stared at them, and they stared back. "WELL GO ALREADY." The new fellows got up and ran to do a scratch test.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Scratch test was negative," confirmed Riley.

"Okay, so what do we have?"

The ducklings thought for a moment before shouting out ideas for House to write on his whiteboard.

"Meningitis." Riley.

"West Nile." Hart.

"Lupus." Mathiesen (trying to appear like she'd had a break-through).

House looked at them and looked at his white board. He crossed off West Nile, then Lupus. He looked back at his fellows. They were staring at each other.

"But... Dr. House..." questioned Hart.

House stared at him. "West Nile would have presented with inflamation." He waited until Mathiesen looked up at him waiting for a response. "It's never Lupus."

"If it was never Lupus, then it wouldn't be a disease..."

House sighed, "Fever presents with pyscological distress as well. Not to mention fever doesn't appear when it's affecting the Dermatologic system." He stared back and she looked down. Could they ever please him?

"So... what are you waiting for?" House said. They looked up. "I may be mistaken, but I only crossed off two diseases. Go forth and conduct your blood tests."

When the fellows got to the patient's room, they got their own little surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the fellows walked into the patient's, Amy's, room, they saw her sitting up gasping for air. Riley ran over to her and pushed her paniced parents away from her.

"Get them out!" shouted Riley to Mathiesen. Mathiesen pulled the parents (now crying) out of the room, and Hart closed the blinds.

"What's going on?" said Hart, confused, "Meningitis wouldn't do this..."

"No sh1t, Sherlock!"

_"Dad..." Alysa raised her eyebrows at her father._

_"What? I'm just trying to get the exact dialogue here."_

The ducklings thought before Mathiessen finally walked back in. "Plural Effusion?"

Riley stuck his stephascope to Amy's chest. There was definitely congestion. He grabbed a syringe. And placed it carefully near her chest. Preparing to eject the fluid, House stormed into the room and Riley near stabbed Amy at the surprise of House's barging in.

"What the he11 are you doing?!" shouted House.

"Um, removing fluid from Amy's lungs..." said Riley.

"Hah..." said House, "I got that from the whole syringe near chest thing. I meant WHY are you removing it?"

"Well, I'm no diagnostician," said Riley, "but I do belive fluid isn't supposed to be in the lungs." Amy continued to gasp for air. Mathiesen stared at her and ran to her side.

"Again, not what I meant." said House. He walked over to Riley and grabbed the syringe from him. He then moved it up a little on her chest and poked on in. The syringe filled with blood.

"Well," said House, "You were right about the effusion, just got the wrong organ." He smiled.

"Paricardial effusion." said Hart. House stared at him as if to say 'duh'.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amy took a huge gasp as House stabbed her in the chest (kinda). Then, her breathing returned to normal... almost. She still sounded a little congested. House stared at her before grabbing another syringe and injecting it into her heart, withdrawing more blood from the sac around it. How much blood can one sac hold? He continued to withdraw blood until it stopped.. three syringes later.

"Get her an MRI. I wanna see why this sac is so big." The ducklings wheeled Amy out of the room and into the MRI.

----------

"House," said Hart, "Her heart is... it's huge."

"Aw, how sweet," House quipped.

"Pericarditis?" asked Mathiessen.

"Maybe," said House, "but why?"

"What do you mean, why?" she retorted.

"Pericarditis didn't give her a rash and fever."

"Speaking of which," Riley began walking in the office. House stared at him.

"What?" asked House.

"Fever's gone."

"All on it's own?"

"Yup," said Riley, "Only... her temperature is now at 94 degrees. She's getting colder, House."

"I got that from 'Fever's gone.' thanks." House stared at his white board. "So... fever comes, then goes. How's the rash?"

"Still there, but you were wrong." said Mathiesen.

"Excuse me?" said House shocked.

"It's not moving up. It's still at her feet."

Suddenly their beepers went off. - Code Blue


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_"Is Amy gunna be okay, Daddy?" Abby said grimly._

_"Duh!" shouted Auddy, "Daddy's her doctor!" She smiled up at her father, who looked down at her._

_"Oh..." said House, "You are quite the suck-up aren't you?" Alysa laughed._

The fellows made it to Amy's room, followed by House. He stared as they observed the girl. Amy was foaming at the mouth, spitting strings of saliva all over. She squirmed all over her bed.

"Get a nurse!" shouted Riley.

"You don't need a nurse," said House calmly walking over to the girl. He pushed her back into her pillow. She screamed.

"House!" shouted Mathiesen, "She's seizing! We need a-"

"She's not seizing." House made shushing sounds as Amy shouted at him.

"It hurts..!!!" she pushed House's hand away from her chest and he looked at where his hand had just been.

"Clean up her mouth, then meet me back in our office." House left, but not before getting a glimpse of Amy's worried parents.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

House was staring at his white board as the three fellows walked in. The board was blank except for the word 'Pericarditis.'

"House..." started Mathiesen.

"You were right," finished Hart.

"I always am," said House half-mindedly, "Wait, about what?"

"The rash is moving up. It's in her mouth," said Riley.

"IN her mouth?" said House.

"In her mouth," confirmed Mathiesen.

House stared at the white board again and crossed off Pericarditis.

"House..." said Mathiesen. He turned to her. "Why are you..?" He cut her off.

"Pericarditis isn't a symptom."

"But..."

"We never said the sac was enlarged." House picked up the MRI results. "Little girl's got a big heart." House began to write on the board again.

Fever

Foot Rash

Enlarged Heart

Foaming of the Mouth

Decreased Fever

Mouth Rash

House stared at the white board. Then he remembered Amy's parents, and smiled.

"Why... are you smiling?" asked Hart.

"What were Amy's parents wearing?" asked House retorically.

"What does that have to--" House cut Mathiesen off.

"Dad was wearing overalls; Mom was wearing a sweater and skirt," said Riley.

"Bingo."

"Again," said Mathiesen, "What does that have to--"

House said, "Shut up," before crossing off 'Enlarged Heart' and 'Mouth Rash.' Next to them, he added his own symptom ideas.

Fever

Foot Rash

Myocarditis

Foaming of the Mouth

Decreased Fever

Oral Blisters

House smiled and sat down. Brilliant. "So..." he began. "Differntial?"

"House," said Riley, "If you know what's wrong then--"

"I'm the teacher. You're the student. I can't do everything for you, can I?" The fellows stared at him in disbelief. Was he really letting a little 8-year-old girl die while THEY tried to figure out what was wrong with her? Was he insane?!

"House, you can't just sit there while a little girl dies!" shouted Mathiesen.

"Oh she's not dying..." he looked at the white board and saw 'Myocarditis' again. "Oh wait, she is. Better hurry."

"Fine, how long does she have?"

"Sorry, that was my last clue." House smiled at his fellows. They really were idiots. He was sure his little comment about Amy's parents' unusual wardrobe would surely give it away. Appearantly not.

"Amy lives on a farm," began Mathiesen, "She's exposed to cattle every day." House smiled.

The other two fellows raised their heads in disbelif. "Oh come on!" shouted Hart.

"That's extremely rare in humans!" finished Riley. He and Hart both knew now what Mathiessen was thinking.

"Rare does not mean impossible," said House. "Aphtae Epizooticae," began House before glaring at Mathiessen.

"FMD," she concluded, smiling.

----------

As the fellows walked towards Amy's room, they began to argue.

"Oh come on... Foot-Mouth Disease?!" began Hart.

"How does House expect us to figure THAT one out?" said Riley, "It almost never affects humans, and even if a human DOES catch it, they're more likely to carry it than to show any symptons!"

"Rare is not impossible," she said smiling as she handed Amy two pills.

"What're these?" she asked.

"Tylenol," answered Mathiessen, handing her water. There's nothing else we can do to help. She shrugged. "Get lots of rest, drink lots of water, and these pills are all that can help."

Amy's parents looked at them questioningly, "You mean... that's it?"

"There's no cure for FMD," said Mathiessen (Hart and Riley were still frustrated), "However, it does go away after about 6 days. All she needs is rest, fluids, and a little bit of Tylenol." Mathiessen smiled and walked out of the room. Riley and Hart followed leaving worried parents behind.

"I can't belive that... there's only been 40 cases... ever..." said Hart.

"Make that 41," said House, waiting outside Amy's room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_"I knew you'd solve it, Dada!" shouted Abby. House smiled and leaned his head back soaking in all the memorys that his daughters had forced upon him. He didn't want to tell these stories, but it was too late now. There was no hiding it. There was nothing to hide._

"Greg!" Stacey ran to the door as her boyfriend came home. "It's so great to see you! We haven't seen much of each other all week it seems." She frowned and leaned against him.

"I had a case."

"Don't you always have a case?" She smiled awkwardly, and House nodded. Was this it? An empty relationship of nothing but dinners and 'How was your day's? Could she handle that? "Oh..." She let it go. "Well, I made some dinner, well, I ordered some really." She gestured towards some half-empty Chineese containers. House walked over to them and started munching.

"Greg..." she started, House looked up. "Nevermind." House continued eating.

Things didn't change much for either of them. House worked long hours, and he sometimes wondered if he liked it that way. He wondered if he was really meant to be with Stacey. Was his extra work a mistake? Was SHE a mistake? He was so confused, and he didn't know what to do, so he did what he did best. Greg worked. Greg worked until he could work no longer. He worked until he knew his fellows better than he knew his own girlfriend...

_Just then, Alysa started getting more interested. She left her recliner and slowly made her way to the couch. She sat at Auddy's feet and stared at her dad, urging him to continue. House was in too deep wasn't he?_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"House!" shouted Mathiessen sitting in her usual seat at the glass table, "It's not Lupus! Drop it!"

"Why do you say that?" he retorted, "It all fits!"

"It's never lupus." She glared at him.

"If it was never lupus, it wouldn't be a disease."

"It's not lupus, House. It's got to be something else."

House stared at the whiteboard. He tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Get me an EEG."

"An EEG?" she asked rudely, confused. "Caryn's got no neuro-" She was cut off.

"Get me an EEG!"

With this, Mathiessen stormed out of the room. What was House thinking?! An EEG?! Their newest patient, Caryn, had NO neurological problems... Mathiessen remembered her own EEGs. How she hated them so. Now she began to wonder how much torture House and his team were putting their patients under. All these mean, boreing, dumb tests. It must be so... horrible. Mathiessen felt bad about her career for the first time in her life, and this didn't go unoticed by House.

---------

"So?"

"She's got epilepsy." Mathiessen sighed dropping the scans on House's desk. Why did he always have to be right?

House stared at them thinking for a second. "She's not the only one..." House raised his eyebrows suggestively at Mathiessen.

Confused, she looked at him before realizing what he meant. "You... you..."

House continued to read a file.

"That's not Caryn's file is it?"

"You had hayfever AND epilepsy? A small case of anemia too, I see..." House continued to read.

"You had no right to..."

"That must have sucked." He didn't look up.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Oh... trying to sound modest again, are we? You don't fool anyone you know."

Mathiessen stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows you're proud of yourself, for getting all the answers you get and all." He finally looked up at her.

She just stared at him.

"You have right to be proud. After all, overcome --"

"I didn't overcome anything. It was just absonce epilepsy, the hayfever sucked, but I didn't 'suffer' from it. The anemia was barely even noticed. I AM proud of myself, but not because I overcame any medical condition... because I worked hard to get where I am."

House looked down at the file again.

"Can I have that back please?"

"You overdosed on narcotics?!" He laughed almost, "Love to hear that story..."

She stared, "It was an accident. I... My neuroligist over prescribed me... It... I didn't pass out... I just... I just got dizzy, and disoriented... House... can I have my file back... please?" She glared at him.

House handed her the file.

"You do background checks and medical histories on every fellow you get?"

"Just the ones I know have something to hide."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why didn't I know about it until now?"

"I don't boast about it. Like I said, I overcame nothing. If you would have asked, I would have told you!" She grabbed her file. House just looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure..."

House looked at the floor. Well, now that he knew all her little secrets, he had to wonder... how does someone get epilepsy, anemia, AND hayfever?

"Stop thinking!"

"I can't."

"I know what you're thinking about."

"Liar." He quipped.

"You're wondering how I got three diseases." House urged her to continue.

"I guess you can blame my mom. Her mom was epileptic; her dad had hayfever. The anemia... well... that's all on me." She smiled and left the room.

House was totally taken back by her. How does someone go from spending their life at a doctor's office to wanting to work in one the rest of their lives? Juding by her, she had no personal life; all she cared about was this. Why?

"I can hear you thinking!" she shouted from the hall. House smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Alysa was staring at the floor now, fidgeting with her socks. Abby and Auddy were listening more intently than they had ever done in their lives. House had obviously done SOMETHING to interest them..._

House laughed, a rare, but enjoyable occasion. He loved parasites. So grotesque, and yet so... cool? He loved pulling them out of patients, not to mention diagnosing them with full grown parasites. Dr. Riley's reaction wasn't exactly the same, however...

"Oh stop being a baby!" shouted House from outside a bathroom stall.

Riley threw up... several times... "That was just... wrong... I'm so..." more throwing up... "... glad I didn't become..." puke... "... an internist or a..." vomit..." ... surgeon." He threw up once more before wiping his mouth with toilet paper. He stood up and exited the stall.

"You shouldn't have even become a doctor."

"What are you talking about? I --"

"You have no stomach. Maybe you're smart and inquisitive, and fine, you care, but you can't handle this."

"What are you trying to say, Dr. House?"

"I'm saying drop the lab coat and get a teaching job!"

"But I--"

House left the bathroom. 'This is so not over.' thought Riley. Although.. was House right? Riley could barely handle his cadaver labs in med school; he just threw up at a parasite extraction, for goodness sakes! Why did House always have to be right?

---------

"House!" shouted Riley from down the hall; House turned to look at him. "Give me... another chance. I really want to be a doctor. Please?"

"You can't always get what you want."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_"Did you give him another chance, Daddy?" asked Auddy._

_"Why were you so mean to him?" frowned Abby._

_Alysa just laughed..._

_"Yeah, I did," answered House, "And he's proven himself an idiot on SEVERAL occasions." House laughed. "He wasn't the only one though..."_

"Maybe it's a clot," suggested Hart. Hosue simply smiled. Was he serious?

"Get out," smiled House in a rude way.

Unsure of what to do, Hart started slowly standing up. Was he serious?

"Did I stutter?" asked House.

"Umm..." Hart was so confused. He just offered his opinion.

"Dr. House," said Riley, "He was just offering an opinion..."

"A dumb one," whispered Mathiessen under her breath. This didn't go unoticed by Hart, who stormed out of the diagnostic chamber. Mathiessen started laughing, oh so slightly. Riley just glared at her. "What?" she asked.

"You're such a jerk," he said.

"Oh come on..." she said, "a clot?!"

Riley had to admit, it was far-fetched, but still... "That's still mean, Jess."

"Jess? Calling me by first name now?" She smiled curiously.

Riley stood up and stormed out of the room and walked down the hall.

House stared at his remaining fellow.

"And then there was one," he said, eyebrows raised. Mathiessen ducked her head.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_"Daddy!" shouted Abby over the laughs of Alysa, "Why were you so mean to them?!"_

_"They deserved it," said House bluntly, "They were idiots."_

_"Am I an idiot, Daddy?" asked Auddy. Alysa laughed, again..._

_"No," said House smiling._

"Greg!" shouted Stacey running to her rarely seen boyfriend. "I got us some reservations at the Cafe Spiletto tonight!"

Greg nodded, "Great." He smiled.

What was wrong with him? Stacey couldn't help but wonder. He never said... anything... ever. Did he not trust her? Or was he just... mean?

---------

"So, how was your day... or your week, I should say." Stacey smiled. They hadn't had dinner in a while.

"Fine," said House, "I guess..."

"Oh come on..." started Stacey, "tell me..."

"Dr. Riley, my cardiologist left. He's pursuing a teaching postition."

"I thought you didn't like him..."

"I don't."

"So what's the problem?"

"He's not the only one who left..."

Stacey sighed. What was House doing to these poor fellows?! "Go on..."

"Dr. Hart left for the ER. Appearantly he doesn't feel capable of diagnostics." House shrugged as if he had no idea where Hart's actions came from.

Stacey stared at him. "What are you doing to them?! What did you tell them?!"

House gulped, and thought, "Nothing that wouldn't help them in the future." Well, it was true, right?

Stacey was disappointed in him, in them. What had she gotten herself into? She'd fallen madly in love with a guy she'd never gotten to see, a guy who hated himself and the world, a guy addicted to work. What was she doing?

"So..." said House, "How was your week, darling?" He smiled at that last word, it was obviously fake.

Stacey rambled on about her week, but House wasn't paying much attention. What HAD he done to them?! And why hadn't Mathiessen cracked... yet? What was he going to do with only ONE fellow on his team?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

House walked into his office Monday morning, not surprised to see only Mathiessen sitting at the glass table. She was drinking an energy drink (never coffee) while reading a medical journal that happened to be written by one, Gregory House.

"Interesting reading?" asked House.

"Totally," she quipped, "Though this guy seems totally unethical..."

"Pffttt..." House dismissed her thoughts jokingly.

House looked at her a moment. "Um, House, what... are you looking at?" She pushed for an answer.

"When does your fellowship contract end?" he asked, curious about how long he'd be without three fellows.

"Um... in about a year..." she was curious as to his thoughts. "House, do we have a case, or can I go do my clinic hours?"

House tossed her his name tag. "Why don't you do mine too while you're down there." He winked informing her they didn't have a case.

She rolled her eyes and took the tag. "Where are you going?"

"Golfing!" House smiled and walked out the door towards Stacey's office.

Mathiessen stood up and headed towards the clinic. After she'd finished off House's hours, she began on her own. Her first patient as... well... herself... was the last thing she'd expected to see that day.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_"What did she see, Daddy?!" asked Auddy. House started tapping his cane and continued his story._

Meanwhile, in the ER, Hart was getting along fine with his new job. He actually liked... not having to think that much. He realized he was more of a doer than a thinker, just like his new buddy Chase.

"He actually said that to you?!" asked the aussie in surprise.

Hart nodded and raised his eyebrows. "I'm guessing since Riley left too, that there's some new fellowships opening up soon."

"What about his third fellow.. uh.. Mathiessen?"

"Yeah," said Hart, "She's almost out of her contract anyways, and I don't think House could handle a one man team. You should go for it."

"But you just said you hated the guy."

"I do," said Hart, "But if you stand your ground, and don't let him push you around, then it's a great oppurtunity, trust me."

"Why is that?"

"Oh come on, Dr. House is only the nation's best diagnostician!" finished Hart as he headed towards a bleeding stab-wound victim.

Chase couldn't help but think about it... Diagnostics, eh? Hmm... He called his dad, a rheumetologist, later that night to ask his opinion, but right as he hung up the phone, his father was already calling Dr. House to give a strong reccomendation.

----------

In the auditorium, Dr. Riley was sitting near another doctor. He was old, gruffy, and didn't wear a lab coat. He was retiring soon, and after learning to teach first, Riley planned on taking his place. He continued to take notes on everything the doctor said, did, how he presented things. Everything. He still couldn't believe that House had talked him into becoming a teacher instead, but hey, House was always right.

Sitting in the front row of the large auditorium was a young girl in her mid-twenties. This gorgeous green-eyed brunette didn't go unoticed by Dr. Riley. She smiled up at him, and him her. After class, he asked if he could buy her a coffee, and she agreed to it.

"I'm sorry," said Riley, "I never even caught your name..."

"Cameron..." she smiled offering her hand, which he shook, "Allison Cameron."

"Dr. Riley," he smiled. "So, Dr. Cameron, Allison, what area are you studying?"

"I'm actually not studying anymore. I have my license. I was just on my way to see Dr. Cuddy about possible fellowships. What about you?"

"Well, same here," started Riley, "I used to be a cardiologist..."

"USED to be...?"

"I was in a fellowship with Dr. House and..."

"I'm hoping to get one with him, actually! Do you know if he has any openings coming up soon?!" she sounded like a school-girl.

Riley laughed. "I'm sure he does. I left mine a bit early, and so did another fellow on our team, Dr. Hart. As far as I know, he only has one fellow left, Dr. Mathiessen, unless she's left too."

"Why did you guys leave?" she asked curiously.

Riley stared down at the table. "House said I had no stomach; I may be smart, but I wasn't cut out to be a doctor. Told me to be a teacher... so here I am."

"You just listened to him... like that?"

"He was right," sighed Riley. Cameron frowned.

"What about Dr. Hart?"

"House... called him a moron. Kind of fired HIM, kind of..." Riley bit his lip. How could this girl WANT a fellowship with him?

"So..." said Cameron, "You DON'T think I should look into a fellowship with Dr. House?" She bit her lip in anticipation.

"Well," he said, "if you can stand up to him, let him know he's wrong once in a while, then maybe you should."

"Why's that?"

"He's only the best diagnostician in the country!" Riley smiled and left for the auditorium again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_"DAD!" shouted Audrey, "You still didn't answer me! What did Dr. Mathiessen see?!" House looked down at his impacient daughter and started tapping his cane once more. Then he stared at the wall and continued his story._

As Mathiessen walked into the clinic, Exam Room 2, she saw the last person she wanted AND expected to see at the time. It kind of gave her a shock, actually. Sitting on the examination table, was Dr. House, her boss. He was screaming in pain, curling at the back. She ran over to him quickly.

"What is it?" she shouted. "What's wrong?!"

"My... my leg..." he said, grasping his leg, pulling it near his chest almost.

She didn't know what to do, but House made that decision for her. He injected himself with a nearby syringe full of painkillers. He finally relaxed as the numbing sensation filled his leg, his mind.

"We're admitting you," she said grimly at her boss. House didn't respond; he just sat there, relieved.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_"Are you gonna be okay, Daddy?!" shouted Abby. Auddy looked at her as if to say, 'Are you kidding.' Alysa continued to giggle at her ignorant sisters. As always, House continued with his story without answering any of their questions._

House was laying in his hospital bed when Stacey ran into the room.

"Oh Greg..." she sat down by his bedside, "Are you okay?!"

"Well," he started, "You were there..."

Dr. Mathiessen walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Mathiessen." She introduced herself to Stacey. "You were with House when this happened? When his leg started hurting?"

Stacey nodded. "Everything was fine, and then, nothing was fine... He just got a shooting pain in his leg." She looked back at her boyfriend. Was he going to be alright?

Dr. Mathiessen wrote down notes in House's chart. "Thanks," she said without looking up. She walked out of the room, "I'll let Cuddy know you're here."

"Greg," Stacey said grimly, "What's wrong with you?"

House stared down at his leg. "I don't know."

Stacey was discouraged. House ALWAYS knew what was wrong...

"It'll be okay," he said.

She forced a smile while one, maybe two, tears slid down her face.

Dr. Mathiessen walked back in. "We're going to need to insert a catheder," she said calmly.

"Shouldn't I be getting an anesth-" he was cut off by shooting pains 'down there'.

"We're worried about allergic reactions today," she winked and exited the room.

----------

The night found House asleep in his bed, peeing blood, urine, and waste. Mathiessen just stared at him through the glass wall. She had no idea what was wrong with him. All she knew was that for some sick reason he could handle a catheder and no anesthetics, he had trauma somewhere, and that his kidneys were shutting down. How in the world did this relate to his leg?!

---------

Three days later, after a lot of pain, Mathiessen walked into House's room. She apologized. She had no clue what was wrong with him, at all.

House did, know, however. Cuddy walked in and stood beside Mathiessen as House began his explanation. "Mioglobin is toxic to the kidneys. Muscle death leaks migolobin."

Mathiessen's head shot down. Of course! How did she miss that?!

"Dr. House," started Cuddy, "I'm so sorry. I'll personally look over your case from here on out." She glanced at Mathiessen who now left the room, chin down. How did she miss an infarction?! House noticed this, but didn't comment.

--------

After plenty of tests, Cuddy finally confronted House.

"The infarction has caused muscle death."

"Duh."

Cuddy frowned, "Because of the extent, we can go in and remove the clot, but we may need to remove the leg."

"You're not taking my leg."

"House... I..."

"It's my leg. Just get the clot and get out," retorted House.

Cuddy frowned and walked out of the room, followed by Stacey.

"Once he's under..." began Stacey, "I get to make his decisions, right?"

Cuddy stared at her.

"I mean, I'm his proxy..."

"Yes, technically," said Cuddy, "but he's made it clear that --"

"I don't care!" said Stacey, "He's not going to die because he's too stubborn to remove his leg."

"There is... a middle ground..." said Cuddy biting her lip.

"Greg's not big on middle grounds."

"I know..." finished Stacey.

----------

The next day, after enduring a chemically enduced coma, a cardiac arrest, a near-death experience, and surgery on his leg, House woke up. He was happy to see his leg, but very unhappy at how it looked. Along his thigh was a large scar.

"Stacey!" he shouted, and she walked in the room with coffee.

"Greg...!" she sat down, excited to see him awake.

"What did you do?" he said bluntly, sadly, and surprised.

"Greg, I thought it was best..."

"What?"

"You still have your leg, but now there's no risk... I..."

"I'll be in pain the rest of my life!"

"Greg... I..."

House didn't respond to anything she had to say. Over the next few weeks, he barely even saw her, talked to her. Every time he did see her, he expressed anger until she'd finally had enough. He'd pushed her away for too long. She couldn't take it. She left, leaving Greg alone to deal with his leg forever more.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_"So that's hows come you have to use a cane, Daddy?" said Abby sadly._

_"And why you're always taking those pills," added Auddy as House popped some vicodin._

_Alysa just stared at the floor. She felt so bad for her father._

The next few years were pretty uneventful... After Mathiessen had finished up her contract, I got myself three new fellows. Cameron, an immunologist, Chase, an internist, and Foreman, a neurologist. They all gave me grief no matter what I did. It would appear that someone had warned them about me ahead of time_(House raised his eyebrows)_. Cameron was a sweet little teddy bear made by grandma. Still, she seemed just as damaged as me. Chase was a dimwitted, good-looking, and yet head-strong oppurtunist who wouldn't give in unless it was good for him. Foreman was always trying to be the best, solve the cases, and prove that there was something totally wrong with me.

Cameron had begun to develope some crazy school-girl crush on me _(House rolled his eyes, and his twin daughters laughed, while Alysa only smiled)_. She started trying to act like me, do everything she could to get my attention. I asked her out... once... on a non-date. We just saw a monster-truck rally. That's all. It was fun, but she eventually forced me to go to dinner with her. That... didn't turn out so good. She still wouldn't give up on me though.

Chase continued to do whatever he could to make his own life better. He ratted me out to Cuddy's newest sponsor, and almost to a cop (Wilson beat him to it). He got angry every time I took advantage of him. What could I say? He was a lazy, good for nothing wombat.

Foreman still wouldn't give up trying to prove to me that he was more than an ex-con. He was a brilliant doctor. I had to admit, he was a good neurologist, not that I'd say it aloud. He almost died once, but of course, I came to his rescue.

Cuddy was trying to get pregnant, but having troubles with it. She had no husband, no boyfriend. She just wanted a donor. I knew she wanted me to be the donor, but she just couldn't get the guts up to ask me...

As far as myself, I had a pretty boreing few years. I had an affair with the now-married Stacey after I saved her husband. I then dumped her. I got arrested by a cop, kind of. I had a cop ruin all of my friends and colleagues lives without meaning too, and that's when things got interesting...

_Auddy and Abby stared at their father, but Alysa was still staring at her socks. She knew about the situation between her real mother and House, but she wanted deeply to know how it all happened. She wanted to know why House married the twins' mother and not her's... _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_Alysa was excited, almost. She knew somehow that House was getting to the part between him and her mother. She couldn't wait._

_House went back into story form and continued to recap his complicated, but amuzing life._

After Wilson ratted House out to Tritter, the evil cop,...

_"Why were you arrested, Daddy?" asked Auddy, curious as always._

_Before House could answer, Alysa jumped at the oppurtunity. "Dad was mean to the cop. Cop some him pop a pill and then go driving. Tritter found out Dad was an addict, yada yada yada..." She smiled mischieviously at her father. House, confused, wondered if her mother had told her that story._

After Wilson ratted House out to Tritter, they made a little bargain. House wouldn't have to go to jail as long as he completed a rehab program, a long and painful rehab program. So, House did as he was told. He didn't want to do any jail time... Still, that made everything at the hospital worse for everyone. House grew grumpier by the day. Detoxing was not a fun process _(House popped a vicodin). _He didn't do as well on his diagnosises, but people thought he'd snap out of it. Well, he didn't. He was in pain. Anyways, while he was in rehab, Cuddy finally grew a backbone!

"House..." began Cuddy very nervously.

House didn't look up from his PSP, but she had his attention. "What?"

"House... I..." she fidgetted, "I still can't get pregnant. I... can't even find a good donor. I was wondering... if... maybe..."

"Sure," said House easily as a loud crashing noise came from his PSP.

Cuddy stared at him. Did she seriously just ask a child for a sperm donation? Well, technically he wasn't a child, but look at him for goodness sakes!

"House..." she said uneasily, "Are you sure?"

"What? You want me to rethink it? Then it'd be even harder on you..."

"No, I... I just think you should think before having a kid." She almost smiled.

"I have thought."

"You... wait... what?"

"I knew you wanted a donation; I was just waiting for you to maybe grow a spine and actually ask for one."

"Oh..." She turned around to exit House's office, but not before saying, "Thanks... House." She smiled and left.

"No prob," he said under his breath as she left.

-----------

The next day, in the middle of a differencial, House's phone started ringing. Unwilling to leave, he made Chase go answer it.

"House," said Chase.

House stared at him.

"Cuddy wants to see you in her office."

"Doesn't she always?" he retorted, raising his eyebrows. He set down his marker and ordered his fellows to run some tests. Then he left the office after them and headed up to Cuddy's office.

-----------

"Hey," he said.

"House... I..."

"Stop looking so nervous," he said rudely, "I already said yes, didn't I?"

Cuddy shook it off. It was just the detoxing. That's why he was angry... right? "House, I needed to know a few things about..."

"Whattya need?"

"Um, first, do you want me to make you an appointment at the sperm bank?"

"I thought we could do it the natural way!" he said wiggling his eyebrows, but Cuddy just rolled her eyes. _(Alysa laughed at this.)_

"I'm serious, House."

"Sure."

"Okay..." she continued, "And um, did you have any names in mind?"

"Not really," he said, "I guess I have time to think though, right?" Wasn't this HER child? Why did he have to pick a name?

"Okay... and lastly," she said as House got up to leave. "I just wanted to know what kind of part you wanted to be in the child's life." House stopped. He hadn't really thought about it.

"I don't know."

"Okay..." she said, "I mean, you don't have to be there every night, helping with homework, but I mean..."

"I'll think about it." With this, House left her office and headed back to his, awaiting his patient's test results.

What kind of life DID he want for his future kid? He'd never really considered having kids. He talked about it with Stacey, but he never really wanted them... now... What was he going to do? Cuddy was right, though. This kid needed a father.

"House," said Cameron walking into his office.

House looked up.

"Tests came back negative."

"They always do..." he trailed off, still in thought about his future son or daughter.

_Alysa thought hard about this last part of her father's story. How could he not instantly jump at the idea of a child? How could he... oh well. That's it. He was doing his best now, who cares what he thought before he had children? He enjoyed her, her sisters, and her brother..._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

House sat silently in his chair, bouncing his tennis ball against the wall. It was late at night, and he'd been thinking long and hard about what he was going to do. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to donate sperm, but... no... there was a reason he did it, right? Maybe he did want kids, or maybe he just wanted Cuddy... What was he thinking? His BOSS? After years of wise-cracks and snide comments to her, did he REALLY actually feel something for her? Maybe Cameron was right in her little theory of "Bullying means you like a person." But to his surprise, that person wasn't Cameron... What was he going to do...? Well... maybe... maybe if he took a part in the kid's life, it would lead to something...? No. Maybe if he helped Cuddy with her pregnancy, showed sincere interest? Maybe...

"House." Cuddy was standing in his doorway, and to his surprise, the tennis ball bounced back and smacked him in the chest. Cuddy laughed... a little...

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I was just wondering..." she didn't know which question to ask first. Her mind was swimming with thoughts... of her future child, of him, of them. "I was wondering how your appointment at the bank went."

"Fine," he said, "If I'd known how they do all that, I would have started donating sperm a LONG time ago." He winked, and Cuddy laughed, uneasily.

"Um," she didn't know what to say, "I was wondering... Have you thought about... about what kind of part you want to play?"

"In the hospital's annual Christmas play? Well, I was thinking God, being me and all; it'd be perfect!" Cuddy stared down at him. "Yeah, I've thought of it... kind of..."

"And?"

"I still don't know..." Like Cuddy, his mind was swimming with thoughts of his future child, of her, of them. "I guess... you're right..."

"Never heard that come out of you're mouth!" said Cuddy, "Are you sick?" she quipped.

"It's this dmn rehab..."

"Detoxing is a painful --"

"I'm not detoxing, I'm in pain!" he nearly shouted.

Cuddy simply stared at him, biting her lip.

"Okay, maybe I am detoxing, but that doesn't mean I'm not in pain."

Cuddy looked at the floor.

"But you were right..."

Excited and eager, Cuddy looked up to hear House's response.

"I need to be a part of this kid's life." House sadly remembered how his own father had treated him. That wasn't going to happen again, not to his own child.

"Okay, House," she said trying to hide a grin, "Um, what kinds of things do you..."

"I don't know... I just..."

"Maybe," started Cuddy, "After the child is born, you can... (dare she say it?)... move in with me... Then we can share equal responsibility for the child?"

House shook his head, and Cuddy was crushed. "If anyone's moving out, it's you." Cuddy almost smiled, but kept her composure once more.

She let out a little laugh before finishing her little interrogation, "Thanks, House."

House nodded as he watched her walk into the hall. Did he just agree to let his boss move in with him? Oh well, she was hot.

Cuddy walked into the hall. Did she just agree to move in with House?! Oh well, he was making all her dreams come true... and he was hot.

_Alysa giggled at this last line. Maybe her dad did want a happy ending. _


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

House sat in his apartment, playing his piano. He was lost in thought. Had he made a mistake? Cuddy was probably expecting so much from him now... no... she wouldn't expect anything. She would just hope, right? That's almost as bad though. He didn't know what to do. He really liked Cuddy, but he still wasn't over his true love.

---------

Cuddy was already into her 6th month of pregnancy. House couldn't believe it. Time had flown by just like that and he didn't know what he was doing. They'd gone out to dinner a few times. Mostly they just talked about their future child, but sometimes they talked about work, and each other...

House was lost. He didn't want this. Or did he? No. He wanted to make his boss happy, that's all it was. Then why was he about to raise her child? He didn't want the kid to have a bad dad. Simple as that... or was it? Yes... maybe... House couldn't believe what he was doing. In all his life, in all he'd ever done, he'd never thought he'd ever have a child, and now, he was about to have one with a woman he didn't even love... or did he love her?

----------

Again, House sat at his piano. Wilson had changed House's spare room into a nursery just last weekend. House was reluctant to do anything but help paint. Cuddy had helped him pick out some baby furniture, and now it was all ready. He stood up from the piano to go check out the nursery. Was this really happening?

He walked into the nursery. The carpet, a pale white was soft and plushy against his feet. The walls were a light yellow because he refused to let Cuddy paint his walls pink. The crib was white, and in the corner, a rocking chair sat next to the changing table. There was a dresser, prepared with clothes all folded and put away. House already had bottles and pacifiers sitting on top of the dresser. There were toys lying in the opposite corner, and a few in the closet. All he needed was a car seat and the baby herself. House still didn't know what he was going to do. A daughter? With a woman he didn't love?

House continued to think, as always. He couldn't make up his mind about how he felt about Cuddy. He'd spent so much time with her lately. She was having his child, and yet, he still didn't know. He still had someone else on his mind, in his head. He couldn't get her out, so he finally decided to tell Cuddy. He enjoyed flirting with her as they passed each other in the hall, but he didn't want to be in a relationship... at least not now... or with her...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Cameron could see House walk into Cuddy's office, but she couldn't hear them talking. Still, she was curious. The last six months had made her miserable. How could House do that?! How could he... why did he...? How could Cuddy..? Why were they...? She wasn't thinking straight. All she knew was that she WASN'T over him like she'd tried to tell him, like she'd tried to get herself to say so many times. She still wanted to be with him. And now... he was with... Cuddy?!

Cameron slid behind a corner, trying to peer through to see, catch a glimpse, of what was going on in Cuddy's office. House was standing there, not sitting. He was talking to Cuddy, who sat at her desk. Then... to Cameron's surprise, Cuddy started crying. She wasn't bawling, she wasn't having fits, she just ducked her head as House sat down. He ducked his head too. Now Cameron was even MORE curious. Cuddy lifted her tear-stained face and nodded. She agreed with House about something, but what? Wait... she agreed with House?! Uh oh. House was standing up, walking towards the door. Cameron froze. She started to walk the other way, but she was caught red-handed.

"What are you doing up here?" asked House.

"Um... tests?" Cameron blew it. House would see right through her.

"That's funny," said House, "Considering pathology isn't even ON this floor..."

Cameron froze and gave him a folder. "Test results." She tried to smile. House took the folder without letting his eyes leave her.

"Negative... of course..."

Cameron looked up again, "House... what were you guys talking about?"

"I thought you weren't looking."

Cameron's head shot down. She was caught, duh.

"If you MUST know, I told Cuddy I was happy to raise our kid, but I couldn't date her."

Cameron hid a smile. This was the best news she'd heard... in a LONG time. She looked up at him. "Why's that?"

"I just couldn't. I'm not going to waste my time dating someone I know I'm not going to love."

"Did you love Stacey? You obviously dated her for a while..." Cameron couldn't believe what she'd just asked.

House didn't answer. He just walked into the diagnostics chamber and started crossing off diseases on the white board. Did Cameron seriously just ask him if he loved Stacey? Did he love Stacey? Maybe...

_Alysa looked down at her socks once more. So that's why her parents would never be together. She didn't have anything against her step-mom. She actually loved her step-mom very much, but... doesn't every child want their parents to be together? Alysa couldn't help it, she tried to hold it in, but a single tear dripped down her face. Her feelings of distress were stifled, however as the phone rang._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_Alysa picked up the phone, considering House was now covered in two little girls, and he wasn't even going to try to get them up._

_"Hello?" she stopped crying, kind of._

_"Alysa? What's wrong?" asked her step-mom._

_"Oh nothing... Dad was just..."_

_"Oh Greg.. what did he do now?"_

_"Nothing, just a story he was telling us.. what's up?"_

_"I just wanted to remind him to have the girls ready for dance when I got home. I'm on my way."_

_"No prob!"_

_"Thanks, Alysa, OH! And, could you also remind him that Jake should be getting there at around... I think five...?"_

_"Oh right! Thanks, Mom." Her step-mom loved how Alysa could call her 'Mom'._

_"No problem. Bye!"_

_"Bye!" Alysa hung up the phone and headed back to the couch._

_"Dad, Mom said to have Auddy and Abby read for dance and--" Abby and Auddy shot up. They loved dance. Alysa smiled, "-- and that Jake should be home at around five."_

_House nodded, "You heard the lady, go get ready!" With that, the twins shot up and ran upstairs to their rooms to get ready._

_Alysa sat down by her dad. "So you could never be with Mom, ever... huh." She didn't know what she'd just asked. House loved his wife, and so did Alysa._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, sorry." Alysa looked down, and so did her father, "Well, are you going to continue your story?" She smiled a little._

**The End**


End file.
